


Valentine Cards

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Series: Jimon Week [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child AU no one asked for, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: Simon feels weird when he's with Jace





	

Simon may only be six years old, but he thinks he knows a little bit about love.

 

Love is when daddy kisses mommy’s nose in the morning. Love is when he visits his best friend Clary’s house and sees Mr. Luke and Clary’s mom dancing in the kitchen. Love is when his grandma gives him kisses and pinches his cheeks when he visits. 

 

He loves a lot of people too. He loves his mommy and his daddy. He  _ sometimes  _ loves his sister, but only when she’s not being a big meanie and putting the cookies on the top shelf. He loves his best friend Clary because she laughs at his jokes and he loves Miss Jamie their first grade teacher, because she gives out cookies on Fridays.

 

Simon feels weird when he sees Jace Wayland.

 

They sit next together in Miss Jamie’s class and Simon always feels hot on his face when Jace asks to borrow his purple crayon. Which is mean because Simon’s told him that it’s his favorite, so he doesn’t know why Jace keeps trying to use it. And whenever they have reading circle Jace always sits next to him too and he’ll ask him questions when Miss Jamie is reading and try to get him in trouble. And when Miss Jamie tells them they need to hold hands to cross the street during their field trip, Jace grabbed his hand before he could hold Clary’s. Simon was going to yell at him but then Jace smiled at him, and Simon didn’t remember what he wanted to say but his face felt hot again and his tummy started feeling weird too.

 

He asked his mommy about it, because he’s pretty sure he’s sick. I mean hot faces and tummy aches aren’t good things, right? But mommy laughed and tucked him into bed, telling that maybe he had a crush on Jace. But Simon can’t have a crush on him, he’s a boy. Mommy laughed again and told him that it was okay, love is love.

 

Maybe Simon does like Jace?

 

He doesn’t pay much attention to that thought because the next day it’s Valentine’s Day and he can’t wait to give everyone his Star Wars themed valentines.

 

Of course Miss Jamie makes them do some work first, but then she claps her hands and tells everyone they can go around the room and give out their valentines. Everything is going well because Jace is handing out his Power Rangers ones, and Clary has her Spy Kids ones and everything is okay, but then Dylan pushes Jace because he gave him the pink ranger as a Valentine. Miss Jamie sends Dylan to the principal’s office and Jace cries because he hit his elbow and now he has a cut. 

 

Miss Jamie asks Simon to take Jace to the Nurse’s office. He walks with a sniffling Jace down the hall, occasionally glancing at the boy. He’s still sniffling and his eyes are puffy from crying, but he looks so sad, so Simon grabs a hold of his hand. He feels Jace tense up a little and look at him confused, but then Jace smiles showing off his recent missing tooth spot and Simon can’t help but smile back.

 

When they get to the nurse she asks Jace if he wants Simon to stay and Jace nods his head. So they both sit there together as the nurse cleans Jace’s cut and bandages it. She pats Jace on the head and goes to her desk only to get distracted by another student telling her someone got sick in the bathroom. She tells Simon and Jace to stay put till she gets back and they nod.

 

They sit together in silence, legs swinging off the table they’re sitting on. Simon looks at Jace, who is concentrating on looking at the eye chart exam thing on the wall in front of them, and feels his face get hot and the weird feeling in his tummy. He gasps and jumps off the table when he remembers that he has Jace’s valentine in his back pocket and he quickly gets it out. Jace looks at him confusion but also with some worry in his mismatched eyes.

 

“You make me feel weird.” Simon blurted out. Jace blinks, even more confused but now hurt as well. Simon realizes his mistake and starts quickly shaking his head.

 

“Its-its not a bad weird. In fact, I-I asked my mommy and she said that it’s an okay weird.” Jace, tilts his head, looking at Simon.

 

“Well, what do you mean weird? What do I make you feel like.” Simon’s feels his face get hot again and he has to look away from Jace’s eyes. He starts fidgeting with the valentine in his hand.

 

“Umm..well..when. When you...ask me for things..like my crayon, I um, my face gets hot, like really hot. And sometimes...when you laugh at my jokes, or….or…..or smile at me, I get a tingling in my tummy.” He doesn’t look up to see Jace’s reaction, because he’s afraid Jace might get angry or weirded out. But then he hears Jace gasp then giggle.

 

“That’s good, cause I feel like that too.” Jace jumps off the table and pulls out a valentine just to hand it to Simon.

 

Simon takes it and looks at it. It’s a little wrinkled from being in his pocket, but that’s not what gets Simon’s attention. It’s the white power ranger, but instead Jace colored over the white battlesuit with a purple marker. On the  _ to _ and _ from  _ side of the card, in Jace’s scribble he makes out the phrase,  _ I think you are really pretty and you make funny jokes. _ Jace has his head down, when Simon looks at him, and he’s shifting his feet around, and Simon can’t help but smile.

 

“Hey, Jace?” Jace looks up from under his hair and waits for Simon to continue, before a valentine is shoved in his face.

 

“Will you be my Obi-Wan?” Jace takes the card and smiles, just like in the hall, and Simon feels a little bad about not making the card more special when Jace had obviously worked hard on his, but the look of Jace’s face made it seem like it was okay.

 

Nodding his head Jace grabbed Simon’s hand and kissed his cheek, making both boys blush, and then also giggle.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jace.”

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Valentine's Day
> 
> I actually had a more angsty one planned, and I might still post it, but I figured I'd save some people the feels and let them enjoy some adorable child AUs that are too sweet for your own good.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
